


1899

by Meri_Maat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_Maat/pseuds/Meri_Maat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Jahr 1899 wartet Elphias Doge auf seinen Freund Albus Dumbledore, um mit ihm eine Weltreise zu unternehmen. So weit ist alles vorbereitet, die Koffer sind gepackt - nur der Reisepartner fehlt. Eine Kurzgeschichte, die aus der Sicht von Elphias Doge die folgenden Ereignisse beschreibt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1899

Albus war schon einige Stunden zu spät. Wir hatten uns verabredet, um gemeinsam die Welt zu bereisen. Tatsächlich hatte ich es geschafft, uns einen fliegenden Teppich – eine echte Antiquität! - zu beschaffen. Barty schuldete mir noch etwas, also hatte ich ihn vor einer Woche eine Eule geschickt. Sein Vater besaß schließlich mehrere Zwölfsitzer, obgleich ich mich schlussendlich für ein etwas kleineres Modell entschieden hatte.  
Etwas verloren sah ich mich um, blickte nochmal auf meine Uhr. Es sah Albus gar nicht ähnlich, sich zu verspäten. Plötzlich bemerkte ich eine junge Dame, die mich unverwandt anstarrte. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass ich mir einige Höflichkeiten zurechtlegte, um mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen; das war allerdings gar nicht nötig, denn sowie sie mich einige Sekunden gemustert hatte, steuerte sie schon schnurstracks auf mich zu. „Doge? Mr. Elphias Doge?“, fragte sie mich, kaum dass sie mich erreicht hatte. „Habe die Ehre“, antwortete ich (meiner Meinung nach dienstbeflissen) und zog meinen Zylinder. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns setzen“, schlug sie vor. Zugegeben, das irritierte mich etwas. Ich kannte die Dame ja gar nicht! Geradezu skandalös, dachte ich und man muss mir die Verärgerung angesehen haben, denn sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich befürchte, uns bleibt kaum Zeit für Nettigkeiten“, sagte sie. „Ihr Freund, Albus Dumbledore, wird nicht mehr kommen. Ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie uns in Ruhe einen Platz zum Reden suchen.“ Zugleich zog sie in einer schwunghaften Bewegung einen Ministeriums-Ausweis aus der Tasche. Ich befürchtete nun das Schlimmste.  
Kurze Zeit später fanden wir uns in einem eleganten Teehaus wieder, nicht ganz unähnlich dem Etablissement der Madame Puddyfoot in Hogsmeade. Auf dem Weg dorthin versuchte ich, weitere Details von ihr zu erfahren; hatte man Albus angegriffen? Schwer vorstellbar, denn ich kannte kaum jemanden, der schneller und besser mit dem Zauberstab war. Sie jedoch schwieg, bis wir – endlich! - einen Ecktisch ihrer Wahl eingenommen hatten. Wir nahmen Platz und sie reichte mir ihre Hand. „Josphina Bones, habe die Ehre. Ihren Namen kenne ich ja bereits“, stellte sie sich vor. „Mrs. Bones, die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits. Nur wüsste ich jetzt gerne, weshalb sie mich aufsuchen!“ Ob meiner Ungeduld setzte sie wieder ein kryptisches Lächeln auf. „Sehen Sie, es hat einen Unfall gegeben. Jedenfalls gehen wir derzeit davon aus“, begann sie. Als sie geendet hatte, war ich starr vor Schock. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie irgendjemand Kendra etwas hätte antun können. Albus' Vater war ja noch in Azkaban und man munkelte, er habe sich mit Drachenpocken angesteckt (davon konnte ich ein Lied singen!) und nicht mehr lange zu leben. Ansonsten hielt Mrs. Dumbledore sich fern von jedwedem Gesindel, jedenfalls so weit ich wusste. Das alles teilte ich Mrs. Bones, wie ich fürchte, etwas harsch mit. Sie verabschiedete sich anschließend zweifellos knapp und sehr kühl.  
Als ich wieder allein war, fuhr ich mir verzweifelt durch die Haare. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Mein Tee war über das Gespräch kalt geworden und ich zahlte hastig. Zuallererst würde ich Albus eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Mehr fiel mir nicht ein, mehr konnte ich jetzt nicht tun.


End file.
